godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (God Eater 2)
This Protagonist, otherwise known as''' Blood Alpha', called '''Vice-Captain' and later Captain by various characters in-game, is the playable character in God Eater 2 ''and God Eater 2 Rage Burst as a member of the special forces Blood Unit. This new protagonist has no direct relation to the previous Protagonist. Like the Protagonist of the first game, their name, gender, and overall appearance are all determined by the player. Biography 'God Eater 2' The Protagonist enslist as God Eater, with the potential to become a Blood member and wield a 3rd generation God Arc. After passing the test s/he is admitted to the Blood unit for the potential of their dormant "Power of Blood" joining at the same moment as Nana Kozuki. After gaining experience as God Eater and become more acquainted with fellow Blood members Julius and Romeo, during a mission the protagonist is assaulted by an aragami known as Marduk, s/he is able to awaken their blood power scarring its left eye, which earns them the position of vice-captain. The protagonist's Power of Blood is the ability to evoke the usage of dormant powers in others, especially non-Blood members, and the ability to amplify power of will. The Blood Art the protagonist uses varies on the player's choice. After being appointed as vice-captain, s/he becomes friends with Blood's newcomer Ciel Alencon at her request. When finding that Ciel was in danger during a mission, s/he decided to ignore orders, climbing into a God Arc Soldier to save thier friend. This results in them getting locked up for disobeying orders, for an unknown amount of time. When moved to the Far East Branch, the protagonist meet many new God Eaters, helps taking down psions and helps their fellow Blood member with some of their own personal struggles. The poeple of the Far East Branch also mentioned how s/he acts very similar to a certain person they know. After the Romeo's death and Julius' depart from the Blood Team, s/he becomes the new captain at Julius request. They hear the truth of the current happenings at Friar from Leah, s/he along with their fellow Blood members, Yuno and other God Eater situated at the Far East at the time, decided to stop Rachel's plans and save Julius. Reaching Friar they were too late as Julius already became a singularity and the however s/he uses their evoke blood power to amplify with yuno's song to counter Julius' singularity power. They manage to avert the devouring apocalypse but fail in retrieving Julius. They continue to work with their remaining Blood colleagues in the fight against the aragami and protect the Spiral Tree where Juulius resides in. 'God Eater 2 Rage Burst' Some time has passed since the fight against the Singularity, when oned day the Far East is visited by Isaac Feldman and his subordinate Livie who temporarily joins Blood to investigate the current situation of the Spiral Tree which had been contaminated. During this time Licca was able to develop a unique ability known as Blood Rage which serves as a power-up during battle and only the Protagonist can/is able to use. Blood, along with a few members of Cradle and Units from the Far East Branch all took part in the later investigations that would take place, until Blood found that the cause of all the issues as Rachel. In a last effort to stop her Blood heads into the spiral tree in a last effort to stop her. They manage to defeat her, but Rachel is able to restrain the team and heads to Julius to begin the devouring apocalypse. With sheer determination the protagonist breaks free of Rachel's control and resues Julius taking down Rachel before she starts the devouring apocalypse. An awakened Julius apologises for his mistakes, when the protagonist reasurres him that he's not alone and that blood including Romeo will alwyas be together. To stop the apocalypse, everyone uses their blood power to amplify Romeo's with the protagonist using his/her Rage Burst ability to strengthen it managing to not stop it, but slow down the apocalypse and prevent the destruction of the world. Because of this Blood also lost their armlet's becoming humans again, though with a choice to become God Eaters once more. After a talk with his/her colleagues Blood, everyone concluded that they all still wish to become God Eaters once more as the protagonist leads a newly Blood, with the return of Romeo, Julius and a permanent inclusion of Livie. NORN God Eater 2 & God Eater 2 Rage Burst= '''Protagonist' Joined Friar in 2074. Assigned to the special forces unit "Blood". A medical checkup revealed that they possess an exceptionally high compatibility with the Bias Factor used by Blood. Joined Blood at the same time as Nana Kozuki. Protagonist: 2 Vice-Captain of the Special Unit "Blood". He/She was the second member of blood, after Julius, to awaken their '' ''"Power of Blood ". Because of this, and due to an extraordinary skill in battle was quickly promoted to Vice-captain of Blood. Protagonist: 3 Captain of the Special Unit "Blood". As the succesor of Julius, was appointed as Blood's Captain. Not just blood, but all God Eaters in the Den respect the captain as much if not more than Julius himself. Protagonist: 4 The Captain of Blood Special Forces. Admired by all as the key player' ' in the resolution of the red rain problem. Perhaps because of the image that were broadcast by Fenrir's Public Broadcasting Service, the Far East Branch has been flooded by request to publicly share the captain's profile. Protagonist: 5 The Captain of Blood Special Forces Received a public commendation from Dr. Sakaki in recognition of the captain's many achievements including the recent handling of '' the Kyuubi. Has earned the trust of the remote support unit "Cradle". ''Great things are expected of the captain. Protagonist: 6 The Captain of Blood Special Forces As the primary force in both stopping Dr. Rachel's treacherous plot to bring about the Devouring Apocalyse '' and in creating the area of sacred ground, has gained fame in both the Far East Branch and the Intelligence Center. The Captain's body was wiped clean of the Bias Factor with the destruction of the Spiral Tree. However, the Captain resolved to reform Blood once more. ''Is active and recruiting new members into Blood. Personality Just like the previous protagonist, this protagonist is a silent character which means, much of their personality is up to the player to come up with. From dialogue choices, given, it shows that the protagonist is a very comical person, enjoying making jokes and tease their fellow colleagues. The male protagonist displays some perverted behavior as shown in Haruomi character episodes. Aside from that he/she is also very supportive of their friends helping them whenever needed. Appearance Being a customisable character, he/she can look as the player desires them, having a variety of options to change their appeareance including hair, skin colour, voice etc. By default, protagonist wears a unique blood formal uniform. By completing story missions, the player will unlock more costumes for the Protagonist to wear. Character Relationships *Nana Kozuki - One of the protagonist's first acquaintances, and eventually, close friends. Nana's quirky ideas sometimes leads them to get hit with unfortunate consequences, such as an attempt at a new batch of rations causing them to get food poisoning, or a mishap with a Stun Grenade (mistaken for a Fireworks Grenade she and Licca crafted) knocking both of them out. The protagonists' direct involvement in Nana's rescue allows her to fully control her Power of Blood. *Ciel Alençon - The protagonist becomes her first friend early on, and this is reinforced by them saving her, going against orders in the process. This display allows her to unlock her Power of Blood, and also teaches her the importance of bonds. Ciel goes on to create, and eventually perfect, the Blood Bullets with their help. She also becomes their Vice Captain after Julius' retirement. *Gilbert McLane - Regards the protagonist as a good friend, and after his Character Episodes are completed, his partner, though this doesn't stop him from berating them for some of the reckless acts they commit. The protagonist's direct involvement in the fight with the damaged Rufus Caligula allows him to awaken his Power of Blood, and bring closure to his failure to protect Kate Lawry. *Julius Visconti - He often trusts the Protagonist with crucial tasks, such as evacuating Nana when her Power of Blood goes out of control. He also has a tolerance for the questions they pose to him, acting as a mentor on Gun-types and certain Blade-types. Julius, in the end, leaves Blood in the Protagonist's care before retiring, with the knowledge that they have come far as his vice-captain and can take charge from there. *Livie Collete - Their teammate during the Spiral Tree's investigation and her eventual superior officer. Getting put through various assignments together, they manage to get themselves along, despite where she comes from. They are shown to be on good terms with each other. *Kanon Daiba - Kanon first is introduced to the protagonist by Haruomi and comes off as a just clumsy, slow-witted person at first until she shows her sadistic side in battle. In her Character Episodes, she is left by Haruomi to the Protagonist for combat training sessions as Haruomi feels unable to keep trying to teach her; this later leads into revelation that her Oracle Reserve was not unable to be used but rather locked by Licca as per Haruomi's order as her previous instructor. The current instructor protagonist makes Kanon train and practice hard before letting her use Oracle Reserve. Kanon looks up to the protagonist as her "Instructor" (教官先生) and even introduces the protagonist as such to her former Defense Team comrades. *Emil von Strasbourg - His flair for the dramatic often baffles the protagonist in his Character Episodes, to the point of being overbearing. This also leads to them punching him at his request -- potentially three times, depending on certain choices made. *Erina der Vogelweid - At first, she has a one-sided hateful feeling of being inferior to the protagonist because of her belief that Blood is a group of top-class elites, but eventually she changes her view after learning by how the protagonist fights in the field. As she realizes herself, they, in truth, aren't so different after all. Erina even goes as far as to call the protagonist her 'senpai'. The gesture can be reciprocated with the protagonist calling her their 'kouhai', as per one of the possible choices. *Lindow Amamiya - Lindow develops a keen interest in Blood Arts in his Character Episode, and during this time, he refers to the protagonist as 'sensei'. He asks the protagonist if he/she would like to join Cradle after the battle against the Kyuubi, an offer that is either refused in the ending of Lindow's Character Episodes as the protagonist has the Blood unit to take care of, or left pending. In the same Character Episode, he also talks of his experiences in becoming a parent, and how people who stand by you even in the darkness eventually become irreplaceable comrades. The latter seems to be a reference to Ren, his personified God Arc. *Soma Schicksal - Soma apologizes for not being there to help when the Protagonist and his/her friends set off to the FRIAR, though they do make up for that lost time by going on missions together. His Character Episodes involve the revealing of his history from the first game to the Protagonist, and his understanding of the world since 'that person ' (the first game's Protagonist) became part of their branch. This is most notable in "There Is More Than One Correct Answer" （”正解はひとつじゃない”）. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - Initially mistaking them by someone she knew, they eventually become reliable comrades, helping her with tasks and eventually unlocking her own blood art. She hopes that one day she'll be able to repay them for everything they have done. *Licca Kusunoki - She approaches them for help with testing the Link Support Device, and amidst their work together, she comments that they're a hard worker, impressed by the effort they put in. She ends up on relatively good terms with them at the end of her Character Episode, declaring that she's happy with her place as an engineer. *Haruomi Makabe - The protagonists' dynamic with him in his Character Episode changes depending on the gender. The male protagonist shows rather obvious enthusiasm while dealing with him, showing a closet pervert tendency that only sticks out while around Haru. The female protagonist, however, seems more subdued, no doubt because she's talking to someone with a known sexual harassment record, and often turns him down or says no to his fetishes on moral grounds. *Yuno Ashihara - Starting off as friends, they eventually become involved in the plan to save the world from another Devouring Apocalypse; she commends them, realizing just how much the Protagonist and the remaining God Eaters go through just to keep others safe. It's implied that she may have of romantic feelings for them, examplified when the complimented her songs as shown in extra episodes and when she is in the hospital with asuna, stating she would be happy if they could visit her again. Trivia * The blue hair ribbon and cross side-hair clip shown in the Female protagonist's artwork, render and in the God Eater 2 (Trial Version) is not present in the full game. It was possibly taken out due to the graphic revamp. But a front cross blue hair-clip variant can be equipped as accessory. In Rage Burst, the blue ribbon+side hair-clip combination is seen in the animated opening for the female character and is also available as a accessory. * In Ufotable's promotional media of God Eater 2, the female protagonist is used more often than the male. This is the opposite for the manga and the light novel media. However, in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, the female protagonist is no longer used in promotional media. * In Lindow Amamiya's God Eater 2 downloadable character mission, the main protagonist experiences a blue-colored resonance which inserted the protagonist into Lindow's past where he/she helps Lindow contain his Aragami mutation by defeating a new strain of Hannibal. This is likely an extension of the Resonance, which allows them to insert themselves into the memory of the person they resonated with, and it's notably skewed in places, likely because of Lindow's hazy memory of that time. * According to manga, the name of the GE2 male protagonist is Hiro Kamui. * The canonical protagonist in overseas version of God Eater 2 Rage Burst is Reika Kagura. * The protagonist and Gilbert McLaine are the only members of Blood that are not from the Magnolia Compass. See Also *Protagonist (God Eater 2)/Gallery *Avatars/God Eater 2 Rage Burst *Hiro Kamui *Reika Kagura Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst